


Babyboy

by jailenev



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy!Daniel, Follow me on Twitter @crossbownjh, M/M, Twink!Oli, don't ask why there's multiple parts, idk - Freeform, im sorry, its part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailenev/pseuds/jailenev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is doing a pap stunt, but takes too long and Oli and Daniel get impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babyboy

After the previous night, Oli was sore from the spankings he had received from his daddy. This didn't mean he could stay home and relax, however. Today Louis was making Oli and Daniel go with him to get Freddie, his "son". 

"Do we really have to go with you, Louis? Freddie isn't even your kid," Oli whined, mainly from the pain he was experiencing from sitting on his sore bottom.

"Yes, because you need to cover for me while I go see Harry. Just take him to Lottie's hotel or something." 

Daniel rolled his eyes. Getting Freddie was going to interfere with his private time with Oli. Nonetheless, he drove the two smaller boys to Briana's home. Louis got out of the car and walked into the large house, leaving Oli and Daniel alone.

"Are you still sore from last night?" Daniel looked in the rear view mirror and eyed Oli up and down. 

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... daddy," Oli smiled and looked out the tinted window to see if Louis was coming back.

"Good boy, Oli. Say, it takes Louis a while to get Freddie since Briana and her friend talk so damn much. Start taking your clothes off, baby boy." 

Surprised, Oli gasped lightly. He watched Daniel get out of the car and go to the back, grabbing lube and a condom. Oli began to strip. If there's one thing he didn't want, it was to be punished again. 

Daniel got into the backseat where Oli was, resting the lube and condom packet on the seat beside him, "So pretty," he eyed him up and down hungrily, licking his plump lips.

After he stripped, Daniel grabbed Oli's face and kissed him roughly. Oli moaned into his mouth, allowing Daniel's tongue to slip into into the younger boy's mouth. 

"Daddy," he whined, "Don't tease."

"Hold on, baby boy. Gotta prep you first." 

Daniel moved Oli so he was lying on his back, staring at the roof of the car. Out of all the times they've had car sex, this time was probably going to be the best. 

The twink whined as he felt his daddy's long stubby fingers begin to prep him. He moaned loudly, making Daniel cover his mouth with his free hand.  
"There's people around, baby boy. You have to be quiet. Can you do that for daddy?"

Oli nodded, "Okay, daddy." 

Daniel slipped his fingers out of Oli and grabbed a condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth. He rolled it on and positioned himself in front of the red head's entrance. Without much warning, he began thrusting into him, making Oli a shaking mess.

"Fuck, daddy!" he moaned, louder than he should have. 

"Cursing and you're being loud after I told you not to?" Daniel growled, picking up the pace, "Bad boys don't get to come when they want to. You come when I tell you to."

Oli knew he couldn't say anything to that. Daniel continued ramming into him, making the car shake. The familiar feeling of an orgasm washed over the two of them, making Daniel's thrusts become sloppy and Oli's strangled moans to come out as throaty grunts. 

"I need to come. Please let me come, daddy. Please."

"You'll come when I tell you to or else you're getting spanked," Daniel hissed. 

The bigger man grunted loudly, coming into the condom and kissing Oli roughly. He pulled away briefly, "Come for daddy, baby boy."

Oli had never felt so relieved to hear those words. He came with a string of moans consisting of "daddy" and "fuck". 

Daniel collapsed onto Oli, the two of them breathing heavily. Before they could kiss, the car door flung open, revealing a surprised Louis who was covering Freddie's eyes.

"I leave for ten minutes and this is what you lads do?"

"You're one to talk," Daniel mumbled. 

Oli giggled softly, making Daniel smirk. Louis rolled his eyes, "Just hurry up and get dressed so we can go to Lottie's hotel to drop Freddie off." 

Louis closed the car door and went back into the house to get Freddie's car seat. Daniel looked back at Oli, "We'll finish this later." 

And wow, Oli really loved his daddy Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. you read 2 parts. um...1d come back please I need it. Hope y'all enjoyed it bye.


End file.
